


The Fall

by sharkcar



Series: Obi-Wan Kenobi and the Lost Batches of Kamino [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Digital Art, Utapau
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-28
Updated: 2017-10-28
Packaged: 2019-01-25 12:03:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12530916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sharkcar/pseuds/sharkcar
Summary: Obi-Wan comes to a brutal realization.





	The Fall

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Obi-Wan Kenobi and the Lost Batches of Kamino](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9469661) by [sharkcar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sharkcar/pseuds/sharkcar). 



> This is intended to be a cover for a graphic novelization of a story I wrote a while back. I wanted a challenge, seeing how visual storytelling would compare to written. Currently working on storyboards to see how many issues it would take to tell, but I decided to start with the first cover. I always liked painted covers on comics. My previous drawing efforts are more inspired by ink and paint looks and the comic will be in that technique, where I do pencils, ink cells on plastic, and then digital color. This one is a total digital paint, my first attempt at that.

[LINK HERE: The Fall: Obi Wan-Kenobi and the Lost Batches of Kamino, Cover, Book 1](https://sharkcar.tumblr.com/post/166873396555/the-fall-this-is-a-cover-for-a-comic-book-version)


End file.
